swgfandomcom-20200215-history
New Character Tutorial
This is the questline available after character creation if you chose to play the Tutorial, and before the character is dumped outside the Mos Eisley Starport for the first time. You begin on an Imperial Station while it's under attack. You escape with Han Solo, Chewbacca, R2-D2 and C-3PO on the Millenium Falcon, and land above Tatooine, on Tansarii Point Station for repairs. Depending on which profession you picked, Han will send you to one of his 'friends' on the station, to do Quests. Tansarii Point Station is a good starting tutorial for new players, as it helps you to gain XP, and experience on how to play the game. *It is highly suggested that even if you have a good deal of Galaxies time under your belt, to take the time to stay at the Point Station as long as possible. It can teach you valuable class skills you will need to survive with your class later in the game. You will also pocket 10,000 or more credits depending on how long you stay. This money is valuable later on and can get you a speeder or essentials depending on your class. (Note you may not be able to get a speeder for this much it depends on a servers economy. E.G. Starsider has an average of 7,000 per speeder.) *If you decide to take a certain class such as a Trader your experience will vary and you will complete quests according to your trade. Han Solo will introduce you into these quests. You need work Talk to Han Solo in Hangar Bay 2. Rewards: * 1000 credits * A profession related item: -- Dance Sparkler (left) - Entertainer—Jedi Training Polearm - Jedi The Trainer He sends you to the proper trainer. Entertainer *Talk to Mira T'rani in the cantina *Talk to Anvar Keyis in the cantina **Bring Customers to the cantina ***''Dance for 10 seconds, stop, dance again for 20 seconds'' **Return to Anvar Keyis Rewards: * 250 credits * 150 XP (Quest Social) *Return to Mira T'rani **Dancing for Information ***Talk to the Imperial Officer in Hangar Bay 1 ***Dance for the Imperial Officer ****''Dance for 60 seconds'' ***Get information from the Imperial Officer *Return to Mira T'rani Rewards: * 1000 credits * 300 XP (Quest Social) * Smooth Slitherhorn * Standard Issue Uniform Package *Entertain the Wounded **Play Music in the Medical Center ***''Equip the Smooth Slitherhorn and play for 120 seconds'' *Return to Mira T'rani Rewards: * 1000 credits * 150 XP (Quest Social) Jedi *Talk to Nos'lyn in the Close Combat Training Room *Talk to the Angry Guard in the cantina **Head down to the Droid Repair Center ***''Disable 7 droids'' **Use the Elevator to go Up to the Main Level **Use the Elevator to go Up to the Atrium ***''Kill 7 Tanc Mites'' ***''Find and Kill the Tanc Mite Queen (CL4)'' **Use the Elevator to go Up to the Main Level *Return to Nos'lyn Rewards: * 1000 credits * 565 XP (Quest Combat) * Auric Symbol * Standard Issue Uniform Package Get the Millenium Falcon Working Note: if you're Trader or Entertainer, the benefit provided by the following quests is limited to backstory, credits and items rewards, as you will not earn experience points from quests and combat. *Talk to Han Solo **Talk to the Head Mechanic **Talk to Trace **Use the Elevator to go Up to the Atrium **Acquire Air Scrubbers from the Atrium ***''Click on the Air Filtration Terminal'' **Use the Elevator to go Down to the Lower Level **Get 2 Power Coupling Units from Cargo Bay 2 ***''Click the 2 units on the ground, the area is guarded'' **Get 5 Droid Motors from the Droids in the Repair Center ***''Kill 5 droids (CL2)'' **Use the Elevator to go Up to the Main Level *Return to Han Solo Rewards: * 2000 credits * 693 XP (Quest Combat) * One of these items—Aero-Coat Weapon Spray -- Bookchip Poetry and Musings -- Auditory Target Acquisition Beacon Kill the Hutt Boss *Talk to Inaldra *Kill a CL 5 Hutt Boss on the lower level **Click a Dust Durni collection item while you're in the room full of Hutts Rewards: * 1000 credits * 1216 XP (Quest Combat) * Inaldra's Bracelet Category:Guides Category:CL 1 and higher